starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Autoridad del Sector Corporativo/Leyendas
La Autoridad del Sector Corporativo (ASC) era el gobierno de un feudo interplanetario, administrado por una corporatocracia brutal y tiránica, que operaba en el Sector Corporativo, que se encontraba en el extremo frontal de la región del Brazo Tingel, más allá de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Historia thumb|left|160px|Esfuerzos de propaganda de la ASC. El Sector Corporativo se formó por primera vez en el 490 ABY, con el fin de resolver las diferencias entre los legisladores de la República Galáctica y los jefes de muchas de las corporaciones más grandes de la galaxia que existieron en gran medida en el Borde Interior. El Sector Corporativo se estableció en el extremo frontal de la región del Brazo Tingel de los Territorios del Borde Exterior y originalmente consistía en unos pocos cientos de sistemas estelares, todos los cuales supuestamente carecían de especies inteligentes. Las corporaciones a las que se les permite operar en el sector podían comprar regiones enteras del espacio. Sin embargo, estaban destinados a ser supervisados por la República Galáctica. En algún momento antes del 27 ABY, la ASC estaba tratando de expulsar a los hutts de Ando Prime y obtener el control financiero sobre el planeta. Como la fuerza no tuvo éxito, la ASC asignó a un agente de nivel medio, Kaeline Ungasan, para luchar con el Clan Desilijic por el control de las carreras de pods. Ungasan organizó un curso alternativo, el Cruce de País de Ungasan, pero también lo usó como un frente para una operación minera ilegal sin el conocimiento de la ASC. Tan pronto como la ASC sospechó de Ungasan, envío algunos agentes para rastrearlo. El esquema de Ungasan se descubrió públicamente en el 27 ABY, y su asociación con la ASC también los empañó. En los últimos años de la República, un grupo de cabilderos conocido como la Liga Galáctica de Política Corporativa, respaldado por figuras tan influyentes como el Barón Tagge, comenzó a acercarse al entonces Canciller Palpatine, presumiblemente representando a las compañías leales en el sector, aunque durante las Guerras Clon, la mayor parte del Sector Corporativo apoyó a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Después de la resolución del conflicto, los activos de la mayoría de las corporaciones Separatistas fueron nacionalizados o entregados a compañías leales como recompensa (por ejemplo, APK, SFS o la Compañía Tagge).The Essential Guide to Warfare Luego, varios de los influyentes aliados corporativos de Palpatine, liderados por Tagge, convencieron al Emperador de expandir el Sector Corporativo a casi 30.000 sistemas estelares, y con la firma de la Carta del Sector Corporativo se formó una nueva compañía paraguas a partir de la LGPC para gobernar el recientemente expandido sector: La Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Según el manual de campo oficial para las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales, otra parte de la razón por la cual se estableció la ASC fue específicamente para garantizar que el mercantilismo transparente pudiera ocurrir sin ninguna interferencia, ya que el Imperio aprobó la competencia corporativa siempre que no interfiriera con el Imperio.Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante La ASC tomó posesión de muchos de los droides restantes pertenecientes a la Confederación después de la Batalla de Murkhana, y según su acuerdo con el Imperio pagó un estipendio anual del 3% del producto bruto del sector, así como un diezmo de materiales y minerales producidos. En los años posteriores al final de la guerra, gran parte de los activos sobrevivientes de la Alianza Corporativa se trasladaron al Sector Corporativo. Once especies inteligentes fueron descubiertas en esta expansión, aunque el Sector Corporativo tuvo cuidado de encubrir este hecho. En el 18 ABY, un sindicato de piratas estaba lanzando redadas en el recientemente reorganizado CorpSec y sus alrededores, por lo que el Imperio se vio obligado a involucrarse en lo que se conoció como la Campaña Listehol. El almirante Wullf Yularen tomó el mando de un grupo de [[Crucero Pesado Acorazado clase Invencible|acorazados clase Invencible]] destinados a la ASC y un pequeño complemento de Venators y cazas estelares TIE/LN, derrotando rápidamente a los asaltantes. Las invasiones de la ASC en los sistemas circundantes no siempre fueron perdonadas. Los kobok, una especie militarista, no apreciaba el reclamo de la ASC sobre los planetas que bordeaban su territorio, y los dos grupos a menudo lucharon en disputas fronterizas. Alrededor del 15 ABY, los koboks y la ASC participaron en una guerra abierta. El Sector Corporativo también entró en conflicto con la especie felinoide trianii. Finalmente se firmó un armisticio entre el Sector Corporativo y los trianii tres años después del comienzo de la Guerra ASC-Trianii. Durante el reinado del Emperador Palpatine sobre la galaxia, muchas de las compañías del Sector Corporativo desarrollaron tecnologías para uso del Imperio. Sin embargo, después de la Batalla de Hoth, una compañía contribuyente, Galactic Electronics, desarrolló una nueva ojiva de pulso magnético y se la vendió a la Alianza Rebelde. En represalia, el Destructor Estelar Imperial Gloria invadió el sector y se apoderó de las instalaciones de investigación del espacio profundo de la corporación. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, muchas personas buscaron refugio en el Sector Corporativo; sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esas personas descubrieran que el Sector Corporativo era mucho más duro que el Imperio. A raíz de la Batalla de Endor y la muerte del Emperador, el Sector Corporativo trató de permanecer neutral y vendió productos tanto a la Nueva República como a los restos del Imperio. La Nueva República, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupada con el establecimiento de un nuevo gobierno como para firmar una asociación duradera con el feudo de mentalidad corporativa, especialmente porque algunos en la Nueva República boicotearon a la ASC por ser tan mala, o incluso peor que, el Imperio. Después de haber capturado los sectores que rodeaban al Sector Corporativo en el 6 DBY, el Gran Moff Zsinj conquistó el sector en el 7 DBY. El Sector Corporativo permaneció bajo el control de Zsinj hasta su muerte en el 8 DBY. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, se cortó toda comunicación entre el Sector Corporativo y el resto de la galaxia; sin embargo, el Sector no fue invadido. En el 40 DBY, varias de sus compañías miembros se aliaron con Corellia en la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Cuando la guerra terminó, un año después, todo el gobierno había sido absorbido por la Confederación. En el 43 DBY, presumiblemente era una parte de la Cumbre de Unificación liderada por Turr Phennir, que hizo las paces con la Alianza Galáctica y el Remanente Imperial. En el 44 DBY, el Sector Corporativo se convirtió en uno de los muchos sectores de la galaxia donde hubo una revuelta de esclavos. Gobierno y políticas thumb|right|150px|Organigrama del gobierno de la ASC. El gobierno de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo estaba compuesto por varias corporaciones poderosas. Estas compañías fueron administradas por la Junta Directiva, que estaba compuesta por 55 miembros, todos los cuales eran ejecutivos de negocios de alto rango. La Junta Directiva era dirigida por el ExO, o el Oficial ejecutivo, y otros puestos incluyeron al Prex (Presidente), Viceprex, Auditor General y el Asesor Imperial que representaban los intereses del Imperio Galáctico. La autoridad monetaria del Sector Corporativo era la Autoridad de Cambio de Divisas. Etti IV era el centro administrativo del sector, así como una importante encrucijada comercial. Economía (Para obtener una lista de las compañías afiliadas a la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, vaya aquí) (Para obtener una lista de las compañías que fueron patrocinadores signatarios de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, vaya aquí) Cultura La Autoridad del Sector Corporativo tenía mucha menos discriminación racial que el Humanocéntrico Imperio Galáctico, aunque anunciaba el atractivo de estar libre de intereses alienígenas. La cultura predominante del Sector Corporativo tendía a valorar el estado financiero de un ser mucho más que el de él, ella o su especie de origen. Por otro lado, la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo históricamente violó los derechos de los seres inteligentes. La ASC poseía derechos exclusivos para usar los recursos del sector como lo considerara conveniente; Las corporaciones dentro de la región típicamente desnudarían un planeta, a menudo utilizando mano de obra esclava o destruyendo el medio ambiente natural del planeta en el proceso. La mayoría de los residentes de la Autoridad consistían en la clase trabajadora; la ciudadanía, que otorgaba derechos limitados de "accionista", estaba fuera del alcance de la mayoría de los trabajadores. Las relaciones laborales eran extremadamente pobres, y la mayoría de la gente vivía en condiciones empobrecidas; Uno de los delitos más graves en el sector empresarial era formar, o incluso intentar organizar, un sindicato. Fuerzas armadas right|200px|thumb|Espos aterrorizando a los ciudadanos. La División de Seguridad de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo era responsable de la aplicación de la ley y la defensa de los territorios de la ASC. La policía de la ASC, conocida como Espo, tenía fama por su brutalidad. Muchos de los condenados por delitos políticos dentro del Sector eran condenados en una prisión secreta llamada Fin de las Estrellas. La División de Seguridad también mantenía una gran flota para patrullar su territorio, que consistía en naves relativamente obsoletas compradas a varias flotas Imperiales''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' and Imperial surplus stock. y excedentes de naves creadas por el Imperio. Los operadores de la flota fueron entrenados por asesores de las armadas de defensa del sistema que aún utilizaban los diseños antiguos. Las naves incluían [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria I]] de primera generación, [[Crucero Pesado Acorazado clase Invencible|cruceros acorazados clase Invencible]], [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|naves de batalla clase Lucrehulk]]The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels de segunda mano, [[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|Destructores ligeros clase Recusante]]''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) y [[Corbeta clase Merodeador|corbetas clase Merodeador]]. El IRD Autoridad fue uno de los numerosos tipos de cazas estelares utilizados por la División de Seguridad, al igual que el antiguo interceptor ligero Mankvim-814 de la CSI. La ASC comenzó a comprar grandes cantidades de [[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|cruceros pesados clase Acorazado]] tan pronto como se desarrollaron. En algún momento antes de la Batalla de Yavin, el ejército de la ASC vendió varias de sus corbetas Merodeador más antiguas a la incipiente Alianza Rebelde. Astrografía El Sector Corporativo abarcaba el área de los sectores Aparo y Wyl en el cuadrante noreste del Borde Exterior. La región fue elegida para un desarrollo económico generalizado por la República Galáctica por su falta de vida inteligente nativa, una noción que más tarde demostraría ser falsa. Los planetas del Sector Corporativo incluyeron Ammuud, Bonadan, Roonadan, Bretta, Duroon, Etti IV, Kalla VII, Kail, Kir, Orron III, Knolstee, Maryo, Mytus VII, Gaurick, Rampa II, Reltooine, Saffalore, Ulicia, Abo Dreth, Craci, Drog II, Erysthes, Kuminphal, Mall'ordian, Ession, Matra VI, Oslumpex V, Brosi, Colsa, Mos, Thosa, Tol, y las colonias trianii de Fibuli, Ekibo, Pypin y Brochiib. Se sabía que la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo devastaba ecosistemas enteros en su búsqueda de ganancias. Apariciones * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' * *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' * * *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''The Jewel of Yavin'' * * * * * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' * * *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Escudo de Mentiras'' *''Scourge'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Crucible'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Guía de la Era de la Rebelión'' * * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Guía del Héroe'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' * *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Endless Vigil'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Conglomerados Categoría:Productos de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Gobiernos interplanetarios